Beatrice & Tris
by awesomest99er
Summary: Beatrice is a calm selfless girl with blue-grey eyes. Tris is a crazy and violent teen with black eyes. The problem is they're the same person. (T to be safe there might be T-rated things.) Fourtris. (BUT NOT IMMEDIATELY.)
1. Chapter 1

My alarm goes off. I wake up with a bad headache, as usual. School starts that day, too. Great. But at least school starts on a Thursday, so my first week isn't very long.

My dark side-whom I like to call Tris-curses. I can hear what she says right in my head. And when Tris is in control, she can hear the "Beatrice thoughts".

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Not this early," I mutter. "Please no."

_You aren't the boss of me,_ Tris replies.

I sigh.

"Beatrice get ready for school!" my mom yells.

I get out of bed, groaning. I put on a grey shirt, jeans, and some grey Converse. Then I brush my blonde hair and tie it into a braid. When I'm finished, I go downstairs to eat some breakfast. I'm not very hungry, though.

I ride the bus to school. The girl sitting next to me introduces herself immediately.

"My names Christina, but I sometimes go by Chris," she says.

"I'm Beatrice."

"Cool. Can I call you Tris?"

I'm kind of startled. "Um...No thanks. I'd rather not." Should I say, "unless my eyes turn black"? That's how you know if I'm Tris or Beatrice. As Beatrice, I have blue-grey eyes, but my eyes turn black when I turn into Tris. And sometimes my hair gets a little crazy.

Christina shrugs. "Okay then. I'll call you Beatrice."

The bus stops, and two people get on. They sit behind us.

"Hi Will!" Christina exclaims. She turns around to see them better. "Hi Four." She says this part with much less interest. I guess that Christina must like this Will guy.

I turn around and look at them.

"Guys, this is Beatrice. Beatrice, this is Will and Four."

"Hi." I smile at them a bit, feeling kind of awkward.

The bus pulls to a stop at our school. I get off. Then I get my schedule and locker information.

"What's your locker?" Christina asks.

I show her the paper.

"You're next to me! Awesome!"

We also compare schedules and learn we have five (out of eight) classes with each other.

Four is on the other side of my locker. I'm kind of intimidated by him for some reason. I go to class. Everything is rather uneventful until lunch.

"Beatrice! Over here!" Christina yells. She has a seat saved for me.

I smile and sit down next to her. There are some other kids with her too.

"This is Beatrice (not Tris)," Christina announces.

Tris bristles at the comment. _I exist too,_ she mutters.

"Beatrice, this is Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah...And you already know Will and Four."

"Hi." Awkward. I look down at my sandwich (I packed it in the morning).

"So...What kind of things do you like?" Christina asks me, trying to start a conversation.

_Knives,_ Tris says, but I can't say that out loud. "Um...I like music."

"Cool!"

I start eating my sandwich.

"Personally I like the color black," Four says. "Also I like shooting targets."

_Me too,_ Tris says. I want to tell her to shut up.

"What I love is truth or dare," Uriah announces randomly.

"What about zip lining?" Zeke asks.

"And zip lining," Uriah adds.

I guess Zeke and Uriah could be related. They look similar.

We chat while we eat our lunch. I learn that the other girls are girly, but they're also into fighting. And Marlene is obsessed with muffins for some reason. The boys like fighting stuff, too. Will seems pretty smart.

"Someday we need to take you shopping," Christina remarks.

"I don't really like shopping," I reply.

"But you'd probably look cute in a dress!"

I shrug. I've never really tried pretty clothing. What was the point, anyways? People would still think I'm weird. No one understood my split personalities.

We exchange our phone numbers before lunch is over. Then I head to my next class. I'm in Four's class but no one else's. And he sits right next to me.

When the day is over, all I want to do is sleep. I'm more tired than if Tris appears twice in the morning!

I give my mom all the papers she has to sign and head upstairs. I pass Caleb's room. Caleb is reading. He loves books. Personally, I only like one: _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ If you think I like it because I have split personalities, you are exactly correct. I can relate to Dr. Jekyll (and Tris can relate to Mr. Hyde, of course). And Jekyll says that everyone is two people. I like that. It makes me feel more, well, normal.

I sit down on my bed and stare up at the roof.

Suddenly I wonder what my friends-I think I can consider them my friends-would say if Tris ever appeared. Hopefully they wouldn't even notice my eyes. But black eyes are pretty noticeable.

Different scenarios flow into my head. Scientists testing on my brain. All my friends dead because someone messed with Tris. My friends cowering in fear-

My phone makes a little beeping noise.

I look at it. There's a text from Christina.

Christina: hi beatrice

Me: hi

Christina: do you think we could go shopping on saturday?

Me: maybe

I frown at the phone. I mean, I just met Christina. Now she wants to go shopping with me on Saturday?

Christina: ask your mom if you have to

I sigh and reply with an "ok". I fall back on my bed and dramatically put my arm over my eyes.

_Shopping sucks, _Tris remarks.

I have to agree with her. I plug my ear buds in my phone, put the other ends in my ears, and turn on some music. Mainly I listen to songs that feel like they just get to me, like Monster (Skillet), Sick of It (also Skillet), Let It Go (you should know where that's from), Pompeii (Bastille), and a bunch of other things like that.

* * *

**What's with me & split personalities?! GAH!**

**I didn't know how to make Tris look different from Beatrice, so I just did the black eyes. Also Tris is stronger than Beatrice. 0_o I mean it's true...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to put up. ****Thank you, writer's block. And boxes I have to unpack. And procrastination. -_-**

* * *

It's the Saturday after the first week of school. I am so glad that it's only two days for the first week. Nothing interesting happened on Friday. And in my life, that means Tris didn't appear, which is a very good thing. No need to scare my friends!

I put on some grey clothes and jam some money in my pockets. My mom is letting me go with Christina and the other girls to shop at the mall. Christina is picking me up. Someone rings the doorbell. Already guessing who it is, I open the door excitedly.

"Hi Beatrice!" Christina exclaims.

"Hi Chris!" It feels weird not calling her by her real name. I feel like I'm pressing my luck or something.

We climb into her black truck. Christina sits in the driver's seat. I sit next to her and strap in. I honestly don't want to go shopping, but I want to spend some time with my friends. Anyways, I don't have anything better to do.

We pick up Marlene and Shauna. Then we drive to the mall. I open the door and jump out of the truck. The mall looks huge. Tris is annoyed that we are even considering this. We walk inside the mall.

"I tried to invite the boys," Christina explains. "They don't like shopping and whatnot."

So they're not the only ones.

The first store we go into is a clothing store.

I follow them around as they look at clothes. It's boring.

"Beatrice! Do you like this?" Christina holds up a black dress. It has no sleeves, and I think it's kind of short. And black is Tris' favorite color, so I don't think I need that.

"I don't know..."

"You should try it on."

"Uh..."

Christina shoves the dress into my arms. "Try it! Now!"

Not wanting to make a scene with Tris, I go to the changing room and try on the dress. I really don't like it. With a dramatic sigh, I leave the dressing room to show the others.

"You look awesome!" Marlene exclaims.

Shauna nods. "You're really pretty."

"Me? Pretty?" I shake my head. "That's crazy talk. You guys are insane..."

"How can you do that?" Christina asks in an exasperated tone.

"Do what?" I blink.

"Not think you're pretty!" Christina exclaims as if it's completely obvious.

"Well..." I take a deep breath. "Lots of reasons! Like my eyes are too big, and I look like a twelve-year-old...but I'm sixteen! And my nose is really pointy and big, and my knuckles-" I'm about to go into a full rant on every single flaw I have, but Christina cuts me off with a death glare. I gulp. She looks so evil when she does that. Even Tris is slightly nervous (and Tris is an extremely brave person).

"You shouldn't be a bully to yourself!" Shauna crosses her arms.

"Yeah! What she said!" Marlene crosses her arms, too.

I giggle at that.

"You're your best friend," Christina adds. "And I swear I will rip your tongue out if you say something like that again! That's how people want to commit suicide!"

Christina acts like Tris. That's really freaky.

"Um, okay..."

I don't buy the dress, but I do get an evil eye necklace at this cool store with weird things.

"Look at this!" Shauna shows me a necklace she bought. It's a little glass jar with sparkles in it. There's a cork, and a note that says: "Drink me!" I assume it's based on the one from Alice in Wonderland.

We eat some lunch and then drive home.

* * *

Monday. I see Four a lot that day. Something about him is weird. I mean, he's intimidating, but I also want to please him for some reason. I find myself turning red every time I see him. Tris wonders what's wrong with us because she acts weird too.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of school. I go to my locker. When I close it, Christina is staring at me.

"Gah!" I back up and accidentally bump into Four. "Oh...S-Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Four chuckles. "It's okay." He puts his backpack on one shoulder and leaves.

"You like Four, don't you?" Christina asks when Four is out of sight.

My eyes widen. "What? No!" I shake my head quickly. "That...that's crazy...I don't like boys! Um, or girls, you know. Heh heh..."

Christina smirks at me. "Defending yourself. Interesting..."

I bite my lip. Tris is very mad at her. So I decide to change the subject: "Er...Seems like you kinda like Will..."

Christina shrugs. "Yeah. He's cool. What if we went on a double date someday? You and Four with me and Will. That would be epic!"

Fail. "Y-Yeah...I guess it would be...Well I have to go...on the bus...Er, Bye!" I leave the school as quickly as I can.

_Us? In love with Four? _Tris asks incredulously. _What's wrong with Christina? Is she on the peak of stupidity?_

I shake my head and sit down on the bus. I stare out the window as I ride home. Christina isn't on the bus because she has something to do after school. (And that's good because I don't want Tris arguing with her!)

_She's probably going to some tutoring lesson, _Tris remarks.

I slap my forehead, resisting the urge to sigh loudly. _Christina isn't stupid, _I think back to Tris. _She's just kind of weird...And she thinks I'm in love with someone even though I'm not. But Christina isn't stupid!_

_Of course you defend anyone, _Tris quips.

I bite my lip so hard that I swear I can taste blood. It's really hard to ignore Tris when her voice is so loud in her head! I'm just glad that no one has seen her yet.

The bus stops at my house. I start to get off. On my way to the door, a boy named Peter sticks out his foot and trips me. His friends (Molly, Drew, and Lauren, otherwise known as the jerk group) laugh insanely as I fumble to pick up my things. My eyes turn black, and I glare at them with pure anger.

The four people stare at me nervously, startled by my change in eye color.

Turning on my heels, I leave the bus without looking back at them.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Tuesday.

Christina and I go to our homeroom class, which is science. Unfortunately, Four is in a different homeroom than me. I like our teacher, though. Her name is Miss Tori. She's nicer than our English teacher, Miss Jeanine, or or math teacher, Mr. Eric. (For some reason, the teachers all go by their first names here. It's really weird!)

After we learn some science things, the bell rings. I feel a sense of dread when I realize English is my next period. Another hour of Miss Jeanine. Well that's just great. I trudge to English class. That day, Miss Jeanine seems really distracted for some reason.

"Today we are going to try this thing called writing from a word!" Miss Jeanine booms. "And the word we are writing from is SERUMS." Miss Jeanine writes the word on the whiteboard, underlining it with a flourish. "Please take out a clean sheet of paper and write your name and the word 'serums' at the top of the page!"

Everyone in the class obeys her.

"You will have five minutes," Miss Jeanine continues. "In that time period, you will write everything you know about any type of serums! And...Go!" Miss Jeanine starts a timer on her computer.

I honestly don't know anything about serums. I just write down my thoughts until Miss Jeanine tells us to stop.

"Now please pass them up!" Miss Jeanine yells.

She's SO loud! I give my paper to the person in front of me and pass up the papers from the people behind me.

"Read your book until the end of class!" Miss Jeanine instructs. "I will grade these, and you'll get them back tomorrow! Keep in mind that this is your first grade of the school year! Let's hope you did well on this paper!"

Math is even more weird. We are paired with other people to work on these "fun" word problems. Oh, and they involve serums. All of them. My partner is a weird guy named Al. It seems like Al is trying to flirt with me, but he's failing miserably. I really don't like dating and stuff like that, so it doesn't work on me.

P.E. is right before lunch. The P.E. in our school is pretty extreme.

"Push-ups for five minutes!" the gym teacher orders. "Then we're going to go to the weight room!"

Weight room?! We have a weight room?! What?! I struggle for the push-ups (never done them before in my LIFE). Then I follow the class to the weight room. There, I learn a lot of safety rules about the weight room. I'm pretty sure that I will forget it all soon. We go to the locker room to change back into our normal clothes. I nervously change in the corner, facing the wall so no one looks at me. I don't like how I look. Why do we have to dress out?! And all the bathroom stalls are full from other girls, so I have to be out in the open.

Molly points at me and starts laughing. "You look like a twelve-year-old!"

I bite my lip and try to ignore her. Of course Tris would just LOVE to cut her tongue out. I'm sure if any of my friends were in there, they would be defending me. Sadly, they aren't.

"Are you deaf?" Molly asks.

Lauren snorts.

I slam my locker door closed, pick up my binder, and brush past them.

"Idiot," Molly mutters.

_Idiot, _Tris mutters.

* * *

At lunch, we're talking about the odd class lessons for English and math.

"Miss Jeanine was so weird today," Will remarks.

Everyone agrees except Zeke. "Didn't have her yet," Zeke says. "What did she do?"

Shauna goes into a detailed and animated account of the weird class session we had.

"Um...Okay?" Zeke replied. "That's...Well, it's easy, I guess. But why does she want us to write about serums?"

Uriah shrugs.

"And math was weird too," I say. "All the math problems involved SERUMS. What the heck? Why are the teachers so interested in serums?"

Everyone considers the question. We can't think of any particular reason, so we just drop it.

* * *

Nothing interesting happens for a few days. But on Friday, Christina is all hyper at lunch.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Will asked me out!" Christina exclaims.

Will's cheeks turn crimson.

Uriah spits out his milk. "BAHAHAHA! Your face, dude! That was AWESOME!"

Marlene wipes the milk off her face. "Uriah! Gross! Did you HAVE to spit it on ME?!"

"Maybe you should have dodged," Uriah jokes, sticking out his tongue.

Marlene glares at him.

"We need to do something over the weekend," Christina says. She's still hyper. "Like...shopping!"

All of the boys groan. I groan with them.

"What's with you and shopping?" Zeke asks.

Christina shrugs. "Is there anything ELSE we can do? Would you rather go to a museum?"

"...Good point..."

"We don't have to go CLOTHES shopping," Christina remarks. "I mean, there are other places in the mall."

We decide that the mall is fine (even though most of us dislike the very idea of shopping).

On Saturday, Christina picks me up again. We meet everyone else at the mall.

"Let's eat food!" Uriah yells instantly, causing some people to give us weird looks.

"Dude," Zeke whispers, "it's only ten."

"So? I like food," Uriah replies childishly.

"Oh Uriah." Will shakes his head.

We go into a Claire's. The boys (and I) act like everything is poison.

"Gack!" Zeke makes a fake choking noise. "Earrings! Oh the horror!"

I hiss like a vampire. "Nail polish!"

Christina smirks.

The boys seem to like Gamestop a lot. My favorite store was the candy store. (Yes. Candy. Don't look at me that way! Is it wrong for a girl to like candy?)

* * *

**The gym is like mine at school. We even have a weight room. I'm convinced they want us to go to Dauntless...**

**Unfortunately we don't have lockers. We have to put our clothes in a little bag or something, bring it ALL THE WAY from our normal school lockers, and then we have to hope no one ever steals it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTAINS SPOILER FOR THE STRANGE CASE OF DR. JEKYLL AND MR. HYDE. ****(And the ending for that book is sad.)**

* * *

I am paired with Four for a social studies project. Basically we're just making a slideshow about different subjects of World War II. Ours is Hitler! What the heck! I hate that man! (Even though I'm not Jew. It's okay to dislike what he did even if you aren't Jew!)

"So I think we should write about his life before the war first," Four says. "Then we can get into what he did with the war and stuff."

I nod, trying to avoid his gaze. Four's bright blue eyes seem to stare into my soul. Also, I want to be safe in case...Tris appears. Considering our topic, I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Now we should start looking up stuff for the slideshow, probably." Four shrugs. "I'll get a laptop."

"Okay."

Four leaves to get a laptop. I wait until he comes back. Four opens up the laptop and types in Google.

_I can't believe WE got this topic!_ Tris yells. By "we", she means Four, her, and me. Tris and I both consider ourselves different people who are in one body. It's kind of complicated. I put a hand to my head, for it's pounding from how loud Tris' voice is.

"You okay?" Four asks.

"Er...Yeah. I just have a bad headache. I'll be fine."

Four glances at me for a few seconds and decides that I'm not lying. We start looking up facts about Hitler for our project. I'm having a problem keeping Tris under control. She can be so loud at times!

"Shut up Tris," I mutter very softly. Sometimes thinking things to Tris just isn't enough.

"Hmm?" Four looks at me.

"Nothing." I blink with wide eyes at him.

Four raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting kind of distracted."

"I'm fine. Honest."

"Okay..." Four frowns at the screen. "Ha! Look at this."

I glance at the screen. It says:

WTF fun fact #1652: In 1894, a priest saved a 4-year-old boy from drowning - That boy was named Adolf Hitler. Hitler have been in many more deadly situations...

Without warning, my eyes turned black. "I wish that priest didn't save him," I muttered. "He could have acted heartless and just walked away..."

"Beatrice?" Four raises an eyebrow. "Your eyes...are, like...black."

"I'm fine," I snap. "We should just get back to the project."

Four tries to work on looking up facts, but he keeps glancing at me nervously. Four stops when my eyes are blue-grey again.

* * *

"What was with your eyes?" Four asks. We are outside after lunch. Four and I kind of separated from the group. "Like when they turned black in the middle of history class? What was that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lie, biting the inside of my cheek.

Four frowns. "How do you not notice that your eyes freaking change colors?! That's unnatural! Didn't your parents ever warn you about that?!"

And Tris appears again. "It's not your business what my parents say to me!" (Tris has actually never appeared around my family.)

Four blinks. "Okay...But can you tell me what's going on?!"

My eyes are blue-grey again. "Ummmmmmm...Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..." I cough. "Well, uh, my eyes...occasionally...do that..."

Four nods slowly. "Why?"

"Because..." I'm sure my cheeks are beet-red now. "It's this weird condition I have...It happens when I get angry, kind of...Oh, and I kinda go by Tris when my eyes are black..."

Four raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because...Well, it's kinda like split personalities, and...Yeah." I nod, not wanting to explain anything else. I'm already embarrassed enough!

"Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Four asks. "I love that book!"

"Me too! And it's kind of like that. Except that I really have no control over it. Unfortunately. But having control over it didn't end well for Jekyll..."

Four and I stare at the ground in silence, mourning for the death of a fictional character.

"So do you get headaches a lot?" Four asks.

I shrug. "Yeah. Especially when Tris is loud."

Four nods again.

"Hey guys!" Chris runs towards us. "You guys just left! What are you talking about?"

"Music," I lie. I bite the inside of my cheek. It's kind of a habit to do that when I lie for some reason.

Chris raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay..."

We go back to the group.

"So I was planning on inviting you all over this Saturday," Zeke says. Uriah nods.

"I'll ask my mom if I can come," I reply.

"I have to ask my dad," Four remarks.

The others agree that they can come.

Uriah glances around for eavesdroppers and whispers, "There will be cake! But we can't tell anyone else because they will want cake too..."

"Do we have to dress fancy?" Chris asks excitedly.

Uriah shrugs. "You can dress however you want."

Chris glances at me with a grin on her face.

"No, Chris. No. I'm NOT wearing a dress."

Chris does a pouting frown.

"Hey, I think Shauna and Marlene would wear dresses," I offer.

Christina crosses her arms. "But they pick the dresses themselves! I like picking dresses for people."

"Maybe next time," I reply, wincing. Tris is kind of mad at Christina now.

* * *

I drive my car over to Uriah's house. It's just a plain, small, black car.

"Hi Beatrice!" Chris exclaims, climbing out of her truck.

"Hey Chris!" I glance at Chris. She's wearing a short black dress with white flats and a white necklace. She looks very fancy, especially compared to me! I'm just wearing a grey hoodie over a white T-shirt with black jeans and my usual beat-up grey Converse tennis shoes. Chris and I walk to the door together.

"Sup guys!" Uriah says when he sees us at the door. "You look very fancy, Chris. This isn't a wedding."

Chris sticks out her tongue. We go inside of the house. Everyone else is there. I happen to notice that Shauna is dressed in an immodest black crop top! What the heck?! I don't even know how she could actually wear that! Then again, Tris could and would wear something like that.

"Hey Uriah, are your parents home?" I ask.

Uriah chokes on his root beer (at least I hope it's root beer). "Um..."

"They're sleeping upstairs," Zeke explains, giving Uriah a glare. "Our parents work at night, so they sleep in the day...But they know we're inviting all of you people."

"Okay."

"Even if they weren't," Marlene says, "it really doesn't matter."

I shrug. "Okay..." These guys act a lot like Tris.

"Root beer?" Four offers me a bottle.

I raise an eyebrow skeptically. "You're sure that's root beer?"

Four nods. "Uriah separated the beer and root beer."

"Isn't he a little young for beer?" I whisper.

Four just shrugs. "I dunno."

I take the root beer bottle, open it, and take a drink. Then I notice the cupcakes on the table. "Oh my gosh! Cupcake!" I zip over there and take one.

"You like cupcakes?" Four asks with a chuckle.

"I LOOOVE cupcakes." I peel off the cupcake liner and take a bite of the cupcake.

One corner of Four's mouth twitches. I guess that's a smile for him? Four seems so serious. That's probably the best smile he does.

"Marlene!" Uriah yells.

"What!"

"Come put this muffin on your head so I can shoot it off of you!" Uriah hands Marlene a muffin.

"Okay!"

We all go outside. Uriah shoots the muffin of Marlene's head with a BB gun. (Not a real gun! Thank goodness!)

A few hours later, I go home. I'm EXHAUSTED from being with my friends for that long.

* * *

**I'm not in high school, so I wouldn't know what war they learn at that time! XD ****I also despise Hitler...**

**I had trouble typing "you all" instead of "y'all". Zeke hasn't been to Louisiana, I don't think. 0_o**

**Zeke: Would you mind helpin' l'il ol' me? *bats eyes***

**Nobody says that in Louisiana, Zeke! ****(I used to live in Louisiana. But *sniffle* now I don't.)**


	5. Chapter 5

I walk to the cemetery near my house. I like going to the cemetery for some reason. Tris does too. I sit down under an oak tree and stare at the clouds. How is a place full of dead carcasses so calming? I pull my black jacket tighter and feel the wind rustle my hair.

The cemetery gate creaks loudly. Someone's coming in. I sit up, looking around.

"Hey Beatrice," Four says.

"Hi."

"You like the cemetery too?" Four asks. "Or, um, are you just mourning for someone? 'Cause if you are, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Nah, I kinda like this place. It's...soothing, I guess." I shrug. "But that's kind of creepy now that I think about it..."

Four shrugs. "I like this place." He sits down next to me. "Somehow it's calming to me. It's just quiet. Oh, and there's this little chasm near the back of here. I call it The Pit. Ever seen it?"

I shake my head.

"You haven't? Oh. Come on, I'll show it to you." Four stands up, grabs my arm, and helps me up. I follow him to the back of the cemetery. I can hear roaring water. A large chasm comes into view.

"Whoa..." I breathe.

"I know, right? This place is awesome." Four breathes in the air. "It's kind of like my secret hiding area. I escape from everyone here."

I nod and take a seat on one of the big rocks. I'm careful not to be too close to the edge, for the rocks in the water seem to be really sharp. Four sits down next to me, letting his legs dangle down.

"Have you ever been interesting in having a boyfriend?" Four asks randomly.

"Um...I don't know."

"Beatrice, and Tris, I guess, would you like to date me."

My cheeks heat up. "Sure." I smile at him.

Four kisses me.

* * *

Chris squeals at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE DATING FOUR! THAT'S AWESOME!"

I clap my hands over my ears and squeeze my eyes shut to hide the fact that they turned black. "Quiet down! I don't want people in AUSTRALIA to know!"

"Sorry. I was excited." Christina grins at me sheepishly.

My eyes turn blue-grey again. "Yeah. It's okay. We have a date tonight."

"We should go dress-shopping!" Chris suggests.

"Oh crap..."

"Come on!" Chris grabs me by the arm and drags me to her truck. "Strap in!"

Sighing, I climb into the passenger seat and strap in. Chris starts up the car. "You brought money with you, right?"

"Well I came here to go to the mall with you. Even though I didn't want to shop for DRESSES..."

Chris grins. "Let's go!" She turns on the radio and pulls out of the driveway. "Feel free to pick a channel. Just no Justin Bieber or OneDirection."

I smirk. I also dislike those singers. I flip through the channels until I find one of just oldies music.

"Oldies?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "Cool."

We drive to the mall and park in the parking lot. Chris and I climb out. Immediately, Chris drags me to one of the many clothing stores.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I whine.

Chris narrows her eyes at me. "Yes. You do. What color do you want?"

I'm torn between grey and black. I like grey, but Tris loved black. "Um...I don't know. Grey? Black?"

Chris rubs her chin. "Black or grey...Hmm...I think I can make that work." She goes to the rack and looks at dresses.

I stare at Chris. She's so excited to be choosing clothes for me. Maybe Chris could be one of the costume artists for movies when she grows up. That would make sense. Wait, why am I thinking about what she could be when she grows up?

Chris hands a stack of dresses to me. "Go forth!" she exclaims in a dramatic voice. "And try on these dresses!"

I drop the stack on the bench in one of the changing rooms and pull the curtain closed. Great. Trying on clothes. That's just what I wanted to do today. Deciding that I have nothing better to do, I try on the first dress. Nope. Hate it. I let Chris see the dress.

"You look gorgeous!" Chris exclaims.

"Nah. I don't wanna wear this."

Chris shrugs. "Try on the other ones."

I absolutely hate most of the dresses. Chris loves how I look in most of them. The last one, however, seems nice. The dress is pure black. It has sleeves, shockingly! The sleeves are pretty thin, but it at least covers my big pointy shoulders. The skirt part kind of flows, and it goes an inch above my knees. I step out of the dressing room.

"That looks awesome on you!" Chris squeals with her usual hi-pitched compliments.

"I want to get this dress," I say.

Chris nods. "Good choice!"

I change back into my normal outfit, put the other dresses on a shelf for things you've tried on but decided not to buy, and go to the checkout lane with Chris. We put our money together to buy the dress. (Chris' idea. I'd be fine buying the dress on my own. Oh well.) After we buy the dress, we eat some pizza at the food court and buy some more candy (my idea!). Then we head back to Chris' house.

"What time is the date?" Chris asks while we're in the car.

"Um, six-thirty."

"Come back here at around six," Chris orders. "Then I can do all your make-up and stuff!"

I groan. "I'm pretty sure Four would be fine if I didn't have any make-up on." But I know I really don't have a choice.

* * *

I glance at myself in the mirror. I look okay in the dress. Oh well. I climb into my car and drive to Christina's house. Chris lets me in and brings me upstairs.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes," Chris instructs, taking out some make-up powder. So for about fifteen minutes, I endure torture as Chris puts make-up all over my face. Tris is really annoyed. I make an effort not to yell at Chris.

"Okay. Done."

I look at myself in the mirror. "Cool." I don't look like myself. I'm actually a little better than normal. Just a little.

"Bye Chris," I say. "Oh, um, thanks." I drive to the restaurant where Four said we were going.

"Hey Beatrice!" Four says. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." My cheeks heat up again. Crap.

We eat some dinner and talk a lot. Tris only appears occasionally because I feel like I can be myself around him.

An hour later...

Four kisses me. "Bye Beatrice. Hope you have a safe drive home!"

"You too!"

* * *

**It really says something about my personality to have Four ask Beatrice/Tris out in a CEMETERY.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys," Christina says, "I'm having a sleepover today. You think you can come?"

Uriah opens his mouth to say something.

"Girls only!" exclaims Christina.

Uriah pouts.

"I can come," Marlene says.

"Me too!" Shauna nods.

I shrug. "I'll have to ask my mom."

"Great!" Christina smiles.

"Well I'll just do something on my own," Uriah replies, faking offense. He crosses his arms and turns up his nose.

* * *

"Hey mom, can I go to a sleepover at Chris' house?"

Mom nods. "Bring your phone so I can call you!"

I run upstairs to pack up some things for the sleepover.

My phone rings, startling me. I grab it and press the "answer" button. "Hello?"

"Hey Beatrice!" Chris exclaims. "You coming to the sleepover?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome! See ya there!" Chris hangs up.

I zip up my bag and go back downstairs. "I'm gonna go to Chris' house now," I state.

"Bye Beatrice!" Mom calls.

I put my bag in the car and drive over to Chris' house. I park in her driveway, and Chris and Marlene run out to see me.

"Hey guys!" I say, pulling out my bag.

"We're just waiting for Shauna now," Marlene remarks.

"Cool."

We head inside Chris' house. I drop my bag in the living room. My eyes lock into a bowl of M&M's, and I naturally head over there and take a handful.

"Don't be greedy!" Marlene jokes, taking her own handful.

The doorbell rings. We run over.

"Hi Shauna!" Chris exclaims.

I make a weird noise because my mouth is full of M&M's. Shauna comes in. She puts her bag in next to mine.

Marlene swallows her M&M's. "What should we do now?"

"Well, we're waiting for pizza first," Chris replies.

We chat about random things. Then Christina's mom comes through the door with two boxes of pizza.

"Thanks Mom," Chris remarks.

Christina's mom smiles and puts the boxes down. Chris opens them. One is cheese pizza, and the other is topped with pepperoni. Chris pulls out some paper plates. We grab some pizza and eat it while drinking root beer. I put a few M&M's on the tip of a pizza slice and take a bite.

"Is that good?" Shauna asks.

Cringing, I shake my head. Everyone else laughs. Chris goes and turns on Frozen.

"I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Marlene screams.

_Let me cut her tongue out!_ Tris yells. _Why is she so loud?! Gah!_

Everyone else is singing along with the other songs. I just stare at them like they're crazy. (Not so far from the truth.)

"Sing, Beatrice!" Chris says. "Why don't you sing?"

"Um, I really don't want to."

"I command you to sing!" Shauna says dramatically. "Sing the next song!"

Because of my awful luck, the next song happens to be Let It Go. Shauna nudges me extremely.

"Oh come on." I slap my forehead.

Shauna keeps nudging me.

"Okay! Alright! But you guys sing too so I don't have to feel awkward!"

Everyone else starts belting out the tune. I just quietly mumble it with them. Luckily, they don't seem to protest against that.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Anna says.

My eyes turn black, and I stare at the screen expectantly. Anna punches Hans in the face. I burst out laughing at that part. It's Tris' favorite.

"You really like this part," Chris remarks.

"Yup." I avoid their gaze. After a few seconds, my eyes turn blue-grey again. Thank goodness they didn't notice anything.

"Let's go outside!" Chris exclaims. "I got s'mores stuff."

We head to her backyard. Chris grabs marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and some stick things for us to roast the marshmallows.

"What if," Marlene begins, "you put chocolate and a roasted marshmallow on a muffin?"

Shauna groans. "Can you go one day without talking about muffins?"

Marlene moves close to Shauna's face. "Muffins," she whispers.

I shove a marshmallow on the stick thing and put it in the little fire Chris started. We eat s'mores in silence for a few minutes.

"I know something we could do!" Chris exclaims. "How about we play Truth?"

"What's that?" I ask her.

"It's like truth or dare, except there's no dare. You just have to ask a question, and everyone answers it. Oh, and in this version, there's no way to escape the question." Chris does a maniacal laugh. I nearly choke on the s'more because it sounds so freaky when she does that.

"I go first!" Shauna calls. "Okay...Um...What's a really embarrassing moment?"

"Well once I was on an escalator in an airport," Marlene replies. "I was, like, eight. So I put one foot on the escalator, and then I just freaked out and stopped. I ended up doing the freaking splits! Some worker guy had to help me up." Marlene groans and hides her face in her hands. "I hate escalators now."

Chris rubs her chin. "Once I farted in class. Like really loudly."

I think about all the embarrassing things that happened to me. "Well...I tripped and fell on my face in front of EVERYBODY on the bus once."

"Okay, now you ask a question," Chris says to Marlene.

Marlene squinted her eyes and considered what to ask. "I dunno. What superpower would you want?"

"Invisibility," I say instantly. That could be so very useful in my mind AND Tris' mind (although hers is mostly just freaking people out with it).

"I would want to fly!" Shauna flaps her arms around.

Chris snorts. "I'd want to be psychic. Wouldn't that be cool? Okay. Me next. Hmm...Okay, uh, what's the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

"Once I dreamed that I was a horse," Marlene says.

"I dreamed about evil fairies." Shauna cringes. "They were really scary, I tell ya..."

"What about you?" Chris looks at me expectantly.

"Well...Once I dreamed that I was a murderer." That was a nightmare. I have that nightmare a lot. It was where Tris started killing a lot of people. And recently, my friends were added to the dream. I would wake up in tears.

"Dang..." Chris shakes her head. "Okay. You ask."

I rub my chin. _Do something with fears!_ Tris suggests. Since I have nothing better to do, I go with it. "Oh, uh, what's your worst fears?" I'm just glad that the person asking the question doesn't have to answer it.

"Moths," Chris whispers, shuddering.

We all glance at her.

"What? It's true!"

"Well I'm afraid of the dark," Shauna says.

_So she would scream if we blew out the fire?_ Tris wonders. _Interesting... _Inwardly, I groan.

"I'm afraid of spiders!" Marlene yells.

We continue the game until it gets pretty dark. Then we decide to go inside and at least try to sleep. Yeah, we fall asleep at about two in the morning.

* * *

**Truth is a game a real life friend made. On here, her name is Secretspy286.****(Honestly I just put it 'cause I don't want to do Truth or Dare like everyone else does.)**

**Me: *picks up marshmallow* *****whispers* I will stab you with a stick. Then I will burn you in a fire. After you are dead, I will crush you between a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers! *lightning crashes* MWAHAHA! *makes s'more***

**A Guest made a request. (That rhymes! :O) Well, obviously I can't directly reply to them...To le Guest person, wherever you are:**

**That's a great idea! I'm definitely gonna do it sometime! I wish I thought of it though. :P****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YET ANOTHER SPOILER FOR THE STRANGE CASE OF DR JEKYLL AND MR HYDE. WHY MUST I KEEP SPOILING IT FOR YOU? THERE'S SO MUCH TO SPOIL IN THAT BOOK.**

* * *

Monday. Everyone hates Mondays. I'm just glad it's over. I slam my locker closed. Peter, Molly, Drew, and Lauren standing behind me.

"Hey Peter," I say cagily. Tris is silent for once. She's waiting for one of them to say something, I think.

"Hey Stiff," Peter replies through gritted teeth.

Stiff was a weird nickname I had at my old school. Where did he hear about it?! _Stalker, _Tris remarks. I try to ignore her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to yell at him. "Please go away from my locker."

"It's a free country." Peter scowls. Peter, Lauren, Molly, and Drew start to surround me like a stereotypical gang would on TV. I glance at them. They're all wearing black bandannas (the boys wore them on their neck and them as bracelets). Well, it would definitely make sense if they were in a gang. They're probably doing drugs. Maybe they're high right now.

"Stiff!" Lauren yells.

My eyes turn black. "Where did you learn that?!" I demand.

Peter smirks, realizing he hit a nerve there. "Stiff," Peter repeats.

I grit my teeth. "I will cut your tongue out."

"Stiff," Peter says in a sing-song tone.

"Shut UP!" I throw a punch at him.

Peter punches me in the arm. I grit my teeth and kick him in the shin. Molly socks me in the face. Now I'm really furious. We start fighting. Drew gives me a black eye, but I make sure he won't ever be able to have children in his whole life. Let's hope he didn't want them. (Anyways, he'd probably make a bad father.)

"TRIS!" someone yells.

I turn. Lauren takes that chance to push me against the locker. Four runs up to us.

"Get OFF her!" Four shoves Lauren. He grabs me and drags me away from the gang.

"Stupid!" I yell to the gang, trying to escape from Four's grasp.

"Tris, calm down," Four says through gritted teeth. He puts me over his shoulder. Somehow he can carry me, my heavy backpack, and his backpack all at once.

"Let me GO!" I slap his back. I hear laughter from behind me, and another person yells "Stiff!"

When we get outside of the school, Four finally puts me down. I glare at him.

"What was that for?" I cross my arms, still glaring.

"Why were you attacking them?" Four asks.

"They're jerks. They called me a freaking STIFF. I'm so going to bury them alive and dance on their grave..."

Four raises an eyebrow. "Are you always like this, Tris?"

"Deal with it." I look at the school parking lot. "Great. Now I'm late for the bus. Stupid gang..."

"Tris, calm down." Four puts his hands on my shoulders. "We should probably get out of here before they come back. I can drive you to your home, but you'll have to tell me how to get to your house."

"Fine," I mutter, following him to a black convertible. Four opens the passenger door for me, and I climb in.

"Can you tell me about the Stiff thing?" Four asks as he starts the car. "What's that all about?"

My eyes turn a blue-grey again. "Well...I was bullied in my old school. A lot. And people called me Stiff because I had no social life, no friends, and I was always trying to help people. I don't know why that's really bad though."

"Oh." Four backs out of the school parking lot. "That's bad." He seems like he wants to say something else, but he just stops.

"Do you think they're in a gang?"

Four raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Molly, Peter, Drew, Lauren. They all have black bandannas..."

"Well that's odd." Four stares at the road.

"Turn right," I warn him.

Four nods, turning the steering wheel. "Does anyone else know about your split personality-ness?"

"Nah." I nervously look down at my hands. "My mom might have seen Tris at one point, but I don't think she knows. If she does, it doesn't seem like she's letting me know that. And, well, Peter and them SAW Tris, but I never explained it to them." A random thought goes through my head. "Hey, what if Peter had split personalities too, but in a way that's like Dr. Jekyll? So he had the medicine and all, but it failed, so now he's the evil side permanently, and that's why he's all mean. And maybe he lost his old friends, so now he's with Molly and Drew and Lauren."

Making a weird face, Four nods. "Interesting idea. I like it. Hang on-where do I turn now?"

"Left."

After a while, Four parks at my house.

"Thanks!" I wave at him as I climb out.

"No prob," Four replies. Then, in a whisper: "Just don't get in any more fights, 'kay?"

I nod and hurry to my house.

"Beatrice!" Mom exclaims when I come through the door. "What happened to your eye?"

Oh. Right. Black eye. Crap... "Well, these people at school, they were being rude, and...we kinda got into a fight."

"Oh no! Quick, come with me." Mom gently grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. She puts down the toilet seat and tells me to sit on it. I obey her. Then Mom gets some medicine stuff and starts putting it around my eye. "Any other injuries?" she asks when she's done.

"No. I'm fine, Mom."

"Now, what did those bullies say to you?" She bends down a little so I'm at her eye level.

"Um. They called me Stiff, and they were kinda crowding me. And then they kinda...a fight started." Now that I think about it, Tris was the one who threw the first punch. Crap, crap, crap. "I'm fine though. Honest."

Mom pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Beatrice."

"It's fine." I smile, but it looks more like a grimace. Honestly, when I moved here a year ago, I thought there wouldn't be any bullies. Guess I was wrong.

"Are you sure?"

I nod. Mom kisses me on the forehead.

* * *

On Tuesday, everyone gapes at me after I quickly explain how I got the black eye.

"You're dead meat bro," Zeke remarks.

I shrug. "I'm fine." I've said that a LOT lately. "At least I know how to defend myself."

Uriah shrugs. "Good point. So, do ya think any of you are gonna go to the fair?"

Everyone else agrees that they probably will.

"I never heard of a fair here," I remark. "And I've been her for, like, one year. Okay, that's not much now that I think about it..."

Chris laughs a little. "Well, we should pick a time where we all go together. That would be so awesome!"

After a little argument, we decide we can all go there at around one pm on Saturday. I can't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy bejeeze...So many reviews...Wow, and I thought you people were gonna be weirded out or something about Tris wiff split personalities!**

* * *

Saturday. Someone knocks on the door. I get up from my sandwich and answer it.

"Hey Beatrice!" Christina exclaims. "You're still in pajamas?"

"I was gonna get dressed after lunch," I reply.

Chris clucks her tongue in disappointment.

"What?"

"I'm gonna help you get dressed!" Chris exclaims, pumping a fist in the air. Chris can be so pushy sometimes.

"I didn't even finish my sandwich," I mumble.

"There will be tons of food at the fair," Chris replies. "Come on! Let's go to your room!"

You probably have guessed that Tris is annoyed. I ignore her thoughts as I lead Chris upstairs. As we pass by Caleb's room, I can hear him talking to someone.

"Who's your bro talking to?" Chris whispers.

I shrug. "Probably talking to his friend Susan on the phone. C'mon. Let's not get in his business."

Chris shrugs, walking to my room. She opens my closet and instantly makes a disgusted look.

"What?" I glance at her.

"All you have is plain shirts and jeans and that dress you got for your date with Four." Chris slaps her forehead.

"I like T-shirts," I say defensively. Tris says, _Who is she to judge?_

Chris shrugs. "I'm just glad I brought some make-up." She pats her purse.

"That's why it's so big?" I squint at the huge bag.

Chris nods. "Let's see if we can find you something nice to wear." Chris searches through my closet. Finally, she pulls out a black tank top that Tris bought, dark jeans, and some dark grey boots. "How 'bout this?"

I shrug. "Okay." I take the clothes, push my closet door shut, and change into them. When I come out, Chris is already emptying her purse.

"Wow. You brought a LOT of make-up."

Chris nods with a grin on her face. "Now, sit down, close your eyes, and don't move."

This is the part I loathe most. Still, I obey her. I don't even complain when the make-up brush feels like it's scraping me.

"Okay Beatrice. You can go look at yourself."

I don't have a mirror in my room, so I walk to the bathroom and glance at myself. I actually look kind of pretty. For a moment I wonder if I actually am looking at myself in that piece of glass. Then I decide that I'm actually looking at me, which comes as a huge shock.

"You like it?" Chris asks, appearing in the doorway.

I nod. "Shockingly I look pretty." A grin spreads on my face.

"Now we should go. Wait, do you have to get anything?"

I hold up a finger, trying to remember. "Ummm...Yeah. Just a jacket and some money." I run, grab the jacket and money, and follow Chris.

"We'll come back here to pick up my make-up."

I shrug. I go to Chris' car, which is now very familiar to me, and strap in. "Are we picking up the others?"

Chris shakes her head. "Nope. I just came by to do your clothes and make-up and stuff."

"Okay."

Chris starts the car and drives. I watch the scenery go by. Then we stop at a large fair. It looks like one of the old-timey ones except people are using phones and wearing modern clothing. I spot our friends waiting near the front. Eagerly, Chris and I hop out of the car.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim happily. I tie my gray hoodie around my waist.

"With your make-up, it looks like you don't have that black eye anymore," Four remarks.

I shrug. "Chris did it. If she didn't come over to my house, I probably would have worn a T-shirt and jeans like I usually wear."

"But you look FABULOUS!" Chris exclaims. "Remind me to take you clothes shopping again. Seriously, all she has is shirts and jeans, plus one dress. It's weird."

"Let's go!" Uriah holds up his fist in a heroic way. "Today, we ride!"

We walk to the ticket booth and buy some tickets. Then we run into the fair. Other people probably think we're cows on drugs or something. Oh well. I've learned to (mostly) ignore what people have think about me.

"Let's go to the teacups!" Uriah squeals childishly.

Zeke snorts. Still, we decide to ride on it. I don't trust myself to take control of the spinning thing in the middle, but Uriah grabs hold of it. Next thing you know, we're all spinning around like crazy. I bump into Four. Then Chris. Nervously, I grab Four's arm for support. He chuckles.

"Uriah, you're like a drunk driver!" Marlene exclaims.

Uriah sticks out his tongue, still crazily turning the teacup. When the ride stops, Will looks like he might barf. After that, we head to the haunted house, much to Tris' delight. My eyes turn black. Grinning like an idiot, I sit down next to Four.

"Guess you like haunted houses, Tris?" Four mumbles into my ear.

I nod. The thing isn't very scary to me. I'm not afraid of much. Four doesn't seem to be freaked out, either. Until the ride gets stuck for a solid ten minutes. Four seems kind of nervous at that part.

"Wow," I say after we get of the ride. "You weren't afraid of anything in there, except for when the ride got stuck." By then my eyes are blue-grey again. I only stayed as Tris for most of the ride.

Four shrugs. "I'm only afraid of, like, four things." Four rubs his chin. "Yeah. Four things. That seems about right."

"Interesting..." Chris looks at him suspiciously. "Your name is Four..."

Four laughs nervously. "Yeah. Weird coincidence, right?"

I decide not to ask him what these fears are.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Shauna points.

We run over there. Will sits with Chris, I sit with Four, Marlene sits with Uriah, and Zeke sits with Shauna. I'm pretty sure Uriah likes Marlene. Once I saw them holding hands.

The ride starts. Four grips the handles tightly and closes his eyes as the ride goes up.

"You okay?" I ask, nudging him.

Four nods. "Yeah. I'm just terrified of heights."

My eyes turn black. (Great. Two times in one day.) "Yeah, I guess you should be. Once (I found this on the news), someone looked over the edge of the cart thingy, fainted because she was afraid of heights, fell off, and died."

"That's...great. Thanks for telling me that, Tris." Four shakes his head.

I smile at him sweetly. "No prob, Four."

Four glances around for eavesdroppers. He pulls me closer to him and whispers, "My name's not Four."

I glance at him with a puzzled expression. My eyes are now blue-grey.

"It's Tobias," he continues in a hushed tone. "Don't tell the others. I just want you to call me Tobias."

I nod. "Okay."

Four-I mean TOBIAS wraps his arm around me. It's going to take a little bit to get used to calling him Tobias, but I think I'll be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Mentions a character from Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. If you haven't finished the game (or at least finished case 6), look up "Diane Makepeace" on Google so you will know what I'm talking about. :P I'm obsessed.**

**Also, that thing Tris said with the person falling of the Ferris wheel is true. I saw it on the news when I was, like, nine. 0_o**

* * *

I wake up at around ten in the morning. I'm still very tired from the two split personality changes. My mind is swimming as I think about Tobias and everything that happened last night. His name isn't Four. He's afraid of heights. Why did he go by Four, then? My phone buzzes, and I pick it up.

Four-hey beatrice

Me-HANG ON I GOTTA CHANGE YOUR NAME

Four-...

Me-ok continue

Tobias-are the split personality change thingies tired cause you looked really tired last night

Me-yeah very

Tobias-wow

Tobias-your split personalities are pretty interesting

Me-thanks?

Tobias-lol

Me-well i need to go get breakfast

Tobias-bye

Me-bye

* * *

I'm sitting near the Pit in the cemetery. Suddenly, I hear something. Foot steps. A twig cracks. Leaves crunch. I back up against a tree, nervous.

"Whoa, it's just me!" Tobias holds up his hands. "Calm down!"

I laugh nervously. "You freaked me out. I thought you were some stranger or something."

Tobias chuckles and sits down next to me.

"You said you were afraid of four things," I say. "What are they?"

Tobias holds his breath, considering the answer.

"Not to get in your business or anything!" I add quickly. "I'm just curious..."

Tobias shrugs. "I'll tell you. First of all, I'm afraid of heights. And tight spaces. I'm afraid of hurting people who are innocent..."

That catches my attention. I'm afraid of Tris hurting people.

"And...Well, I'm kind of afraid of my dad."

"You are?" I look at him. "What's that about?"

"Well..." Tobias sighs. "Do you have two parents?"

I nod.

"I only have my dad. After my mom died, he...he kinda got drunk. A lot. And he...well he beats me."

My eyes widen. "He does?!"

Tobias nods. "Don't worry, though. I can handle it."

"You gotta report that!" I exclaim. "That's just not right!"

Tobias shrugs. "Don't worry, Beatrice. I've got it under control."

"But...He...He..."

Tobias puts his hands on my shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about." He pulls me into a hug.

"Okay...But if you ever need some help or something, I'm sure my mom will let you in."

Tobias smiles.

* * *

A few weeks later...

"What are you going to go as for Halloween?" Chris asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Already?"

"It's the middle of October," Chris replies.

"Oh. Well, I dunno."

Chris slaps her forehead. "Do you even dress up for Halloween?"

"Not really."

"Well then we gotta go shopping."

I sigh loudly.

So, after school, I meet Christina at the Halloween store.

"What are YOU gonna dress as?" I ask.

"I'm gonna be a sexy vampire queen," Chris says. "I already have the costume, make-up, and everything!"

"Oh dear," I remark.

"Come on!" Chris walks into the store.

I follow her inside. The store is pretty small. It's filled with shelves of different costumes. In the back, there's different creepy Halloween things like zombies and people trapped in electrifying cages. Tris finds those parts very fascinating.

"Okay, so do you wanna be something creepy?" Chris asks.

_Yes,_ Tris replies. Of course Christina can't hear me. "Sure?"

Chris pulls me to the costumes that are my size. She looks at different racks. "Grim reaper? Vampire? Werewolf thingy?" Chris points to different costumes.

I shrug. "I have no idea."

Chris slaps her forehead. "Okay...Um...How about this: What creepy thing do you like? Or, like, some character or something."

I rub my chin. "Well, I'm not exactly a fan of creepy things, but I do like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. And, like, split personalities stuff."

Christina rubs her chin. "Okay, well..."

I snap my fingers. "I got it! Have you ever heard of Layton Brothers: Mystery Room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you finish the game?"

Chris nods.

"Great! So I have an idea that I can go as Diane Makepeace!"

"That...Is...Perfect! Especially because your hair is blonde."

I nod.

"Let's go look for clothes to dress like her!"

We drive to a clothing store and look at the black dresses.

"Man, if only I had the weird eye color like her," I mutter under my breath.

Chris shrugs and picks up a dress that looks a lot like Diane's. "How about this? We can pin a flower to it. I have a necklace you can borrow."

I nod. "Great! Now we just need a hat."

After a little searching, we find the hat. I borrow two fake lavender roses from my mom's craft cabinet, borrow two necklace's from Chris, and finally have my costume complete.

"Go try it on," Chris says, shoving me in my closet.

I put on the outfit and walk out.

"Perfect!" Chris exclaims. "Unfortunately, Diane doesn't really wear any make-up, so I don't get to put anything on you...On Halloween, we'll put you in a ponytail."

I nod. No make-up. Awesome!

* * *

My phone buzzes. I pull it out of my pocket.

Christina-hey beatrice

Me-hi

Christina-ur coming 2 the halloween dance right

Me-crap

Christina-THAT"S WHAT THE COSTUME IS FOR

Me-ok ok gosh i will ask my mom

Christina-FRIDAY RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL GOES TIL 4

I put my phone down and ran to ask my mom.

"Sure you can go!" Mom smiled.

"Great!" I walked upstairs and texted Chris to say that I could come. This would be pretty cool (maybe), but I bet no one would understand my costume.


	10. Chapter 10

I slip on the black dress, thinking about how glad I am that Diane doesn't wear any makeup. I pull on the lavender gloves, clip the necklace around my neck, and tilt my hat a little. When I glance in the mirror of the bathroom, I realize how much I look like Diane. It's a little disturbing. Stumbling on my heels, I walk downstairs.

"You're really dressing up for Halloween?" Caleb asks, looking up from a book. I notice he's wearing glasses.

"Yeah. Caleb, why are you wearing glasses? You don't need them."

Caleb pushes his glasses up on his nose. "No reason."

I raise an eyebrow but don't ask anything else. Someone knocks on the door. I open it to see Chris, Marlene, and Shauna. Chris is in a vampire outfit like she said, Marlene is dressed like a witch, and Shauna has on a cat burglar outfit with cat ears.

"Hey Beatrice!" Chris exclaims. "We're carpooling to the school."

"You're going to the school?" Caleb asks.

"Halloween dance," I reply. "Mom's okay with it. You can come if you want."

Caleb shakes his head and puts his nose back in the book. I look at Chris. We shrug. Everyone packs into the black truck, which is now very familiar to me.

"Why does Beatrice get to sit in the front?" Marlene whines.

Chris snorts, starting up the car. She drives to the school and parks. I climb out and nearly trip on my heels. Tris says, _I'm sure someone could trip on those...near a cliff. _I ignore her as usual.

We walk into the school gym. Almost everyone is there. The room looks kind of dark. Music plays in the background.

"Hey guys!" Uriah runs towards us. The other boys follow.

I look at Tobias. He's wearing one of those outfits where it's half Dr. Jekyll and half Mr. Hyde. Coincidence? I think not.

"What are you dressed as?" he asks me.

"I'm Diane Makepeace," I reply in my best sickly sweet voice. My eyes are only black for a few seconds.

Tobias looks kind of creeped out. "You do a really good sickly sweet thing."

I feel hot breath on my neck. I whirl around to see Zeke in a hockey mask.

"HOLY CRAP!" I take a step back, bumping into Tobias. He stops me from falling and smiles at me.

Zeke takes off his mask. "Scared ya."

I nod. "I'm gonna be scarred for life," I joke.

Zeke laughs. "I'm gonna go scare more people now." He puts the mask on again.

I sigh and walk to the food table. I grab a cupcake. Tobias lingers behind me. He grabs a pretzel rod dipped in chocolate and starts gnawing on it.

"Is that costume a coincidence?" I ask in an undertone.

Tobias smiles. "Totally inspired by you."

I take a bite of my cupcake. _How did we fall in love like this? _Tris wonders randomly. _I thought we both hated romance..._

It's true. Still, I don't care. After I finish my cupcake, I dance with Tobias for a little while.

"I'm gonna get a drink," I say. "I'm dying of thirst."

Tobias snorts.

I walk away, heels clicking. I go to the food table, pull off my glove, and grab a water bottle from one of the coolers. I dry off the water bottle and put on the glove again. I head back to where Tobias is waiting.

Lauren is standing in front of him. They appear to be arguing over something.

"Go away!" Tobias exclaims. "I don't LIKE like you for Pete's sake."

My eyes turn black. I walk over to Lauren.

"Back off."

Lauren glares at me and walks away.

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Lauren is annoying. She thinks I'm in love with her."

I nod and take a sip from the water bottle. My eyes turn blue-grey as I calm down again.

Cha Cha Slide starts playing on the stereo thing.

"This time we're gonna get funky..."

"Come on, Bea!" Chris exclaims. She drags me onto the dance floor. Tobias follows me just for the fun of it.

"Dance," Christina demands in a demon voice.

I sigh.

"Everybody clap your hands!"

I go along with the song. By the end of it, I'm actually kind of having fun. I start laughing. Then, the song's over.

"That was awesome!" I say.

"You're welcome," Christina says with a smile.

"BOO!" Zeke yells. Edward screams. Edward is dressed as a pirate. Very clever. Normally, he has to wear an eye-patch become something happened to the other eye. He has good optimism, at least.

"Do you need a ride?" Tobias asks.

I shrug. "I went with Chris, but I guess I'll ride with you."

When the party's over, I follow Tobias out to his car. It's weird that all of my friends have black cars. Guess I can't complain considering my car is black too. I climb into the passenger seat and strap in.

"What are you dressed as again?" Tobias asks.

"Diane Makepeace."

"Ah..." Then he looks at me with a confused expression. "What's that from?"

"Just a random mystery game." I shrug.

"Oh. Cool."

Awkward silence as Tobias drives.

"Hey, have you had any problems with your dad lately?"

Tobias shakes his head. "Nah. Not really. I tell ya, I can handle it. Honest."

I narrow my eyes at him. I wish I was good at telling if people were lying like Christina can. "I told my mom about it."

"Wha-?" Tobias laughs nervously. "It's not THAT bad."

"He beats you. How can you say it's not bad? Anyways, I told my mom, so we can help you if you need it. My parents are very selfless people."

"It's okay." Tobias shrugs. He parks at the curb near my house. "Night."

I kiss him on the cheek. "Night."

* * *

**The detective dude (Alfendi LAYTON, which is why it's called LAYTON Bros) has split personalities. :3**

***French accent* Ah, is perfect!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MKAY WELL I REALLY WANTED TO PUT AL WITH THE PART WHERE AL SUPPOSEDLY "COMMITTED SUICIDE", BUT I COULDN'T REALLY GET IT RIGHT BEFORE. NOW I AM TRYING IT AGAIN, BUT THIS IS KINDA LATE IN THE DIVERGENT PLOT, BUT WHATEVER.**

**I think that Al was Divergent, and they killed him. Tori's brother was killed IN THAT WAY and they said it was suicide...That's why I put quotations around "committed suicide"...**

* * *

I walk to The Pit again. Now it is very familiar to me, and I visit that place a lot. I breathe the salty air and peer over the edge.

Al's dead body is lying in the water. Face bleeding. Bruises everywhere. Eyes staring up in fear. Drenched in water.

Instantly, my eyes turn black. I do not scream at the body. Instead, I run to the local police station.

The woman at the desk raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Panting from the run, I struggle to answer: "I found...I think...A dead body..."

* * *

I cringe at the TV. There I am, with my big eyes, long nose, and skinny, immature body. I hide my face behind my hands, but then I peek through my fingers. Caleb and my parents stare at the screen in shock.

A reporter shoves a microphone in my face. "You found the body of Albert Grover?"

I nod. At that time, Tris was saying, _Personal space, weirdo!_ At least they couldn't tell that on the TV._  
_

"And it was in this...chasm at the cemetery?"

Again, I nod.

"Why were you at the cemetery in the first place?" the reporter asks.

"My friend showed me the chasm place, so I decided to go back there because it's peaceful."

The reporter nods. "And did you know Albert before he died?"

I nod. "He was in my class. I didn't know him very well, though."

"Some people are saying he committed suicide," the reporter remarks. "Do you think this could be true?"

"Um...I don't know, really. Maybe."

* * *

"You were on the NEWS!" Uriah exclaims.

I am sitting on the couch in his living room. Everyone else is there, too.

"Yeah..." I rub my arm.

"That's so cool!" Zeke says. "I'd love to be on the news!"

I shrug. "Well, everyone saw me. I don't think that's a good thing. Also people might think I murdered Al 'cause I found the body. Except that I don't murder people." And then I wonder if Tris would kill someone. She wouldn't hurt people for no reason...right?

"You wouldn't murder Al," Tobias says. "You wouldn't murder anyone, and no one would murder Al." And by that he means that Tris wouldn't murder anyone, which is just the reassurance I need.

"I wonder how he died..."

Christina shrugs. "Well, I guess this is kinda cool...You know, if ya like murder mysteries..."

"Yeah, IF," Shauna replies, shaking her head.

"Let's stop talking about this," Will says. "We didn't all come here to talk about the news like adults."

"You watch the news on a regular basis," Chris remarks.

Will shrugs. "Yeah, but I don't have a conversation about it...usually..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christina asks.

* * *

I close my eyes, but that allows me to see Al's lifeless face even more clearly. Finding the body has bothered me more than I let anyone else know. I always think about what I could have done to make him not commit suicide (if that even is how he died).

_It's not our fault!_ Tris yells at me. _Al is just a coward. He couldn't deal with whatever it was that bothered him enough to make him want to die._

I sigh and stare at the ceiling of my plain bedroom. I wonder if people will think I'm the one who killed Al. I'm only sixteen, and people might think I'm twelve, but it's still something to be worried about. I try not to think about it, but not thinking about things is much harder than thinking about things. Now my thoughts are all confusing. I roll over and try to fall asleep, but my mind is too distracted.

* * *

**Tris' personality is a little different from in the book. Sorry. -_-**

**This chapter is kinda short. Again, sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sitting on a couch in Tobias' house. It makes me nervous because I know that Tobias' father is abusive, and I don't want anything bad to happen to Tobias.

Someone starts to unlock the door.

"Go," Tobias whispers. "Hide in my closet or something." He gives me a little push.

Puzzled, I run to his bedroom (I can tell it's his by the "T" on the door) and climb in his closet. All of Tobias' clothes are black for some reason. I guess the boy likes the color black. Just like Tris.

I hear movement in the living room. I want to figure out what's going on, but I don't want to be found by...whoever's there. Nervously, I venture to the door and peer through at the hallway. I see a man in grey clothing. Unfortunately, he faces the opposite way from me, so I can't tell who he is. I stare in horror as the man raises a belt over his head.

"TOBIAS!" I shriek, running towards the man who must be his father. My eyes are black. I'm in a blind range. I stand in front of Tobias and throw my arm in the air right when the belt hits. I don't care about the stinging.

"Tris!" Tobias exclaims.

I ignore him and pull on the belt, causing Tobias' father to lose his balance. The man stumbles, and I yank the belt from his hands. I hit him with the belt.

"Tris!" Tobias repeats. "We should run..."

I throw the belt and follow Tobias out of the house. We run all the way to my home, which isn't very far. I burst through the door, and Tobias closes it behind me. We're both panting.

"What happened?" Mom asks.

"I was at Four's house, and then his dad...and...and...I stood up to him..." I run my fingers through my hair, messing up my ponytail. My eyes are blue-grey now, and I can't believe what I did.

Tobias leans against the wall. "I'm dead. I'm so dead."

Mom puts her hands on her hips. "Young man, I will not let you go back to that living hell in your house! We are going to get the police or something so we can put an end to this. In the mean time, you are going to stay here to avoid your father!"

"Ma'am, thank you," Tobias replies slowly, "but I don't need the help. I'm...I'm fine."

I glare at Tobias with black eyes. "No. You're not. We're going to help you."

Tobias rubs the back of his neck. "Heh heh..."

* * *

"I'll sleep on the bean bag," I say. "It's pretty big."

"Um...It feels kind of weird being in your bed..."

I shrug. "Yeah, probably."

I can hear my mom pacing as she speaks with someone on the phone. "Yes...My daughter was at his house, and she saw his father almost beat him...No, I don't know his name...Okay, hang on..." Mom runs into the room. "Four, what's your father's name?"

"Marcus Eaton," Tobias says.

Mom nods and puts the phone back to her ear. "His name is Marcus Eaton. And his son is named Four." Mom walks back downstairs.

"What if they think it's fake because your name really isn't Four?" I whisper.

Tobias shakes his head. "I'm good with computers. Trust me, everyone thinks my name is really Four."

I try to imagine him staring at a computer screen. It's hard. After a few minutes of chatting, Mom comes back upstairs.

"Okay. Your father might be arrested or something else. In the mean time, you can stay with is."

"Cool." Tobias rubs the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Mom asks.

Tobias shrugs. "He'd probably beat me even harder..."

Mom sighs. "Well, now it's at an end. We can stop by your house later to get your clothes and stuff."

Tobias nods. Mom leaves.

"Your mom is really nice," Tobias remarks. I just shrug.

* * *

I'm in an empty room.

Then my friends and family come into view.

Caleb, Mom, Dad, Chris, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Shauna.

They look so innocent, like they don't know what's happening.

I take out a gun.

I can't control myself.

They don't even know what's going on.

A grin spreads across my face, but on the inside, I'm horrified.

I start shooting them.

Screams of pain.

Blood flowing like waterfalls.

_No!_

Gunshot.

_No, no, no!_

Screams.

_This isn't me!_

People falling.

_No!_

Sobbing.

_Stop it!_

I wake with a start. Out of habit, I jam a hand over my mouth to stop a scream and squeeze my eyes shut to keep from crying. I make a whimpering noise.

"Beatrice?" Tobias whispers. Footsteps. The light comes on, and Tobias is at the light switch. He looks at me. "Are you alright?"

I can't stop myself from shaking my head. Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me to the bed. We sit next to each other.

"What happened?" Tobias whispers.

"I-it was a dream..." I hug my knees.

Tobias looks at me. His expression says, _Tell me more._

I take a deep breath. "O-okay...I dreamed that...well, everyone w-was there, my family, you, and the rest of the gang..."

Tobias nods.

I close my eyes. A tear rolls down my cheek. "And I started killing them. It...I can't...I..."

Tobias pulls me into a hug. I start sniffling. "Shhh..." Tobias rubs my back. "It's just a dream, Beatrice. Don't worry..."

I don't want to cry, but I can't stop myself. I just try to stay quiet. Someone comes in and sits down. I can feel the weight on the bed shift.

"What happened?" the person asks. It's Caleb.

"Bad dream," Tobias replies softly.

Crap. Now he's seeing me cry. And now he knows about me and Tobias. I guess it would have to surface at some point.

* * *

**It would make sense that people with split personalities would have a lot of nightmares. I don't know why I think that. 0_o**


End file.
